No Longer
by Ashton Li
Summary: Sometimes you just have to give up, and finall, daisuke has gave up on the on the one thing, or person, he said he's always be there for. Songfic with Hit The Floor by Linkin Park


**No Longer**

_There are just too many_

_Times that people_

_Have tried to look inside of me_

_Wondering what I think of you_

_And I protect you out of courtesy_

I wasn't the type of person to give up easily, but I finally had to give up on something, someone. I could no longer waste my time on my foolishness. I know I said I would always protect her, always be there, but I'm just fed up. No longer would I let that beautiful creature push _me_ around. I'm through with my fantasies of her. She's gone too far, and I can't take it any longer.

_Too many times that I've_

_Held on when I needed to push away_

_Afraid to say what was on my mind_

_Afraid to say what I need to say_

Her eyes met mine. The beautiful smile she had found a way onto her face. I couldn't help but give into her commands when she looked at me that way.

"No problem Hikari," I carried her backpack down the hallway.

She didn't say a single word to me, not even a thank you was given to me. All of her attention was given to Takeru. We made our way out of the school. She put out her hand as if asking for her backpack.

A smile formed on my face. "Here Hikari!"

"Daisuke, you're a fool," the girl walked away from me.

Takeru shook his head. "You are a fool Daisuke. When will you give up? Hikari has as much interest in you as she does in algebra."

I closed my eyes. "She won't be able to resist my charm forever."

"If you say so," he left me alone.

"Who does he think he is? Captain Know It All?" I stood by myself for a minute and finally went to my own apartment.

_Too many_

_Things that you've said about me_

_When I'm not around_

_You think having the upper hand_

_Means you've got to keep putting me down_

Why was I putting myself through so much pain? Why didn't I just listen to the little advise I was given? I was a stubborn boy, and all I ever wanted was just a chance. Everyone wants someone really badly, and I thought that if I wanted something bad enough, I'd get it, or in this case, her. Yes, I was oblivious to how much she took advantage of me. I guess I could even be called stupid, a stupid fool. Not anymore, I won't give into her evil plan. No longer will I let her command me like her puppy. I will no longer be a toy or a tool for her protection. I may love her, and I know I said I would never give up on her, but sometimes you just get fed up, and I've finally cracked, I can't take it anymore!

_But I've had too many stand-offs with you_

_It's about as much as I can stand_

_Just wait until the upper hand_

_Is mine_

I walked into the classroom. I saw Hikari sitting in her seat. "Hey Hikari, how was you night?"

"It was-" she turned away as Takeru walked in the door. The beautiful brunette stood up. "I'll talk to you later Daisuke."

_You lie_, I though. I knew she won't talk to me later. She might ask for me to carry her backpack, or maybe just her books, but that's it. She _never_ talks to me anymore. I wish my feelings for her would just float away as easily as our friendship has.

_One minute you're on top_

_The next you're not_

_Watch it drop _

_Making your heart stop_

_Just before you hit the floor_

I've decided to blame everything on Takeru. Ever since he came to our school, Hikari hasn't been the same. He changed her, and I don't like it one bit. Hating Takeru seems reasonable. I mean, he did take the beautiful Hikari and make her into a heartless soul. Being heartless doesn't seem so bad, at least I could careless about her. I hate Takeru for making me think like this, it's all _his_ fault.

_One minute you're on top_

_The next you're not_

_Missed your shot_

_Making your heart stop_

_You think you won_

_And then it's all gone _

"Hikari has changed," I mumbled.

"What do you mean? She hasn't changed, you're just crazy," Miyako shook her head.

I looked her in the eyes. "You wouldn't understand. I've known her for longer than you have. You don't know the old Hikari. The Hikari you know is a cold-blooded person. The real Hikari is locked inside that things heart. That's where Takeru put her. Takeru changed Hikari!"

"You're just crazy," she repeated herself.

_So many people like me_

_Put so much trust in all your lies_

_So concerned with what you think_

_To just say what we feel inside_

If I'm crazy for knowing the truth, then call me crazy! I will not let everyone try to pull me down with their lies. They're all in on Hikari's evil plan. She plans on using me until I become so useless that she just abandons me on the side of a street. Well, I caught up to her, and I won't let her fool me anymore. When she shows me her wonderful smile, I'll just smile back and be on my way. I'll be polite, but I won't let her have anymore control over me. I am my own person!

_So many people like me_

_Walk on eggshells all day long_

_All I know is that all I want_

_Is to feel like I'm not stepped on_

Hikari finally left the classroom without the idiot Takeru. I walked up to him ready to tell him how much I truly hate him.

"Daisuke, what's up?" the blonde wondered.

"I didn't ask you to talk to me!" I snapped. "To be honest, I would like you to stay away from me. You are such a fake. I hate you! Do me a favor Takeru, stay away from me. Oh, and while you're at it, leave Hikari alone too!"

He began to smile as if hiding his anger. "I'm not a fake! If you must know, Hikari was the one who begged me to be your friend. _She_ told me that I have to be able to get along with her friends. I never wanted to even know about you. You're just jealous Daisuke. Jealous that I'm such good friends with Hikari."

"I've known Hikari longer than you have. I think I know what's best for her."

"What's best for her? You're such an idiot! I've known her three years before you did."

"Hikari has changed because of you. You've made her act like a different person. Stay away from her and maybe I'll get the Hikari _I_ know and love back!"

"I haven't done anything to you or Hikari. If you want me to stay away from you, you better just stay away from me," Takeru walked out of the classroom.

_I hate you, I hate you, I HATE you!_ I thought to myself.

_There are so many things you say_

_That make me feel like you've crossed the line_

_What goes up will surely fall_

_And I'm counting down the time_

_Cause I've had so many stand-offs with you_

_It's about as much as I can stand_

_So I'm waiting until the upper hand _

_Is mine _

So we weren't going to be friends anymore, at least he knew how I felt. He thinks he isn't a fake when it's plain to see that he really is. That idiot tries to hard to impress the ladies, and he thinks he's a basketball star. It really does make me laugh. Of course, sometimes when I look at him, it makes me sick. Not because of how ugly he is, but how much he has changed Hikari. I miss how she used to be. I miss the girl that I knew, the one that was always there for me.

_One minute you're on top_

_The next you're not_

_Watch it drop _

_Making your heart stop_

_Just before you hit the floor_

_One minute you're on top_

_The next you're not_

_Missed your shot_

_Making your heart stop_

_You think you won_

_And then it's all gone_

_And then it's all gone_

_And then it's all gone_

_And then it's all gone_

_Now it's all gone_

"Daisuke, could you carry these for me?" Hikari stared at me with her glowing red-brown eyes.

"No," I coldly replied.

"No? Why?"

"I'm not doing anything for you anymore."

"Daisuke?"

"We really need to talk…"

Hikari stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What's bothering you?"

"You are," I frowned.

"Me?"

"You've changed, and I blame Takeru for it."

"I haven't changed."

"You've been using me for your own pleasure, and I have a feeling once I'm worn down, you're just going to abandon me."

"I haven't done such a thing!"

"You're a bad liar. You've been doing things to me that are uncalled for since Takeru came to our school. He's changed you. You're no longer the Hikari that _I_ knew."

"What do you mean the Hikari you knew?"

"The Hikari I knew was charming, beautiful, smart, funny, loveable, sweet, willing to listen, and always there for me. The Hikari you now are is just heartless and cold. You're never willing to listen, and you could probably careless about me!"

"Daisuke, I care about you."

"No you don't! You are no longer the Hikari I'm in love with! I hate this Hikari!"

"In love with?" she repeated.

"Don't worry though, I've given up on those feelings! Yes, I have finally given up on you Yagami Hikari. I, Motomiya Daisuke, am no longer an oblivious to your evil plan. You have tried to take a hold of me, and I know I would give in each time even after you pushed away, but I won't let you do that anymore. Hikari, I have discovered something, I am my own person. I can no longer be your slave, no matter how close I thought I was getting to you. For once, I'm not going to be walked away and left alone. I will no longer sit and wait for you. I'm walking away from you, and it might just be forever!" with all my rage gone, I left Hikari dumbstruck by herself.

_I know I'll never trust a single thing you say_

_You knew your lies would divide us_

_But you lied anyway_

_And all the lies have got you floating_

_Up above us all_

_But what goes up has got to fall_

I am no longer going to be a fool for love. No longer will I let myself get caught up in a girl's beauty. It no longer seems worth it. It may have hurt both Hikari and myself, but at least I let all my hate out. As for the friendship Hikari and I had, it still isn't as smooth as it once was, but we've decided we both need to slowly gain back the friendship we lost. Takeru won't forgive me for what I said to him, but I still don't care about him. All that matters is Hikari is slowly going back to her old self. Though, no matter if she changes back to the Hikari I loved, I could never have the same feelings I once had for her. She will just be my friend. I don't want anymore from anyone anymore.

_One minute you're on top_

_The next you're not_

_Watch it drop _

_Making your heart stop_

_Just before you hit the floor_

_One minute you're on top_

_The next you're not_

_Missed your shot_

_Making your heart stop_

_You think you won_

_And then it's all gone_

_And then it's all gone_

_And then it's all gone_

_And then it's all gone_

_Now it's all gone_

**NOTE: I do not own the characters in this story. Yes, they are owned by the wonderful creators of Digimon. So, I don't take a single cent of credit for the characters! -**


End file.
